


corridor kisses

by Swanofstorie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: Many things happened in the past at Hieronymous Wiggenstaff's School for Heroism and Villainy. This was one moment in a million, focusing in on Althea and Barb.
Relationships: Barb/Althea Song
Kudos: 2





	corridor kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is from the same prompt list as the last fanfic! I will link it again! The prompt is number 12, I think it is more inspired by the prompt then exactly following tho.
> 
> https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

The sun was passing midday as hidden in the castle which serves as the place of schooling is Barb. She has yet to pick the name Bloodhawk Bard as she has yet to choose a exact form for her familiar and she was still excited about her part as a villain in this world.   
She is on the second floor of Hieronymous Wiggenstaff's School for Heroism and Villainy, in a corridor leading away from the main staircase. As footsteps approach Barb bites her lip hoping it is the person she is waiting for. Turning the corner with her Auburn hair, Althea Song, she was on the Hero's track and she was enjoying it but it also felt like too much on occasion. Barb smiles and grabs Althea's hand, tugging it to bring her deeper into the corridor,  
"You showed up." Barb states, not removing her hand.  
"Yes, I wouldn't want anyone to be stood up.." Althea not shaking off Barb's hand but yet to look her in the eyes yet.  
"Are your morals the only reason you are here then?" Bard says in a teasing tone and immediately Althea's eyes shoot up to meet hers,  
"No! I mean, is this honest? Your request?" Barb squeezes Althea's hand,  
"I may be on the Villian track but I don't play with people's feelings, and specially not yours." A subtle blush spread across Barb's face as Althea stares, processing those words. After a small moment passes, Althea steps closer and lifts her other hand, hovering next to Barb's cheek,  
"Is this okay?" Barb's hand comes up and presses Althea's to her cheek  
"Of fucking course," Barb leans in, not yet sealing the kiss still leaving that decision to Althea.   
With the moment set, Althea closes the small gap and kisses Barb, her right hand curls around and cups Barb's cheek as her left squeezes Barb's other hand. Both pull back for a moment before going back for more addictive kisses. Barb shifts to have Althea against the wall and moves her left arm up as makeshift privacy.   
This moment has been building as when first arriving at the school they both played into the rivalry of being a villian and hero but it was less about the played up nemesis-y and more about sparking reactions and laughter. Here and now is where it comes together, not on the battlegrounds but in a small private corridor, both taking a chance by meeting each other and both not wasting the chance.   
They didn't know how this would change their pathes but they were ready to follow it.


End file.
